


Spotlight can chage everything

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Dry Humping, First Kiss, M/M, Makeup Artist Keith, Model Shiro (Voltron), Self-Discovery, You'll be cockblocked I warn U
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Keith se dedica a realzar el estilo de muchos modelos, y aunque todo el tiempo esta redeado de las figuras más bellas de la industria, solo una es capaz de revolver su mente: Takashi Shirogane.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Spotlight can chage everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sukihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukihi/gifts).



> Este fic es un regalo que, aunque no terminé a tiempo, lo preparé con mucho cariño ♥ 
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Suki!

Los días en los que tenía llamado, Keith solía despertar temprano para preparar todas sus cosas, no quería olvidar ni una sola brocha, ni siquiera las que no solía utilizar. Las acomodaba en sus lugares después de revisar por segunda vez que todo estuviera limpio, enrollaba el estuche y confirmaba el estado de todos los productos que usaba para los modelos que le agendaban.

Esa mañana, Keith guardó todas sus cosas, alistó sus maletines y se preparó para salir. Como de costumbre, escogió la ropa más cómoda que podía usar sin que la gente llegara a dudar que él fuera el especialista en estilo, cosa que tuvo que aprender a la mala. Ahora en realidad le había encontrado el gusto a pulir su imagen al menos un poco más cada día.

A veces, cuando se detenía a pensar en cómo terminó en ese trabajo, no podía evitar reír y catalogar esto como algo por completo increíble. No era que no le gustara o que no fuera bueno, al contrario. Era solo que no había sido así al principio. Después de perder una apuesta cuando estaba estudiando en la preparatoria, uno de sus amigos decidió por Keith en qué clase de curso extracurricular debería entrar.

— ¿Maquillaje? —Preguntó sorprendido al ver la solicitud llena con todos sus datos en la apresurada caligrafía de Lance.

—Maquillaje—repitió como si fuera una sentencia, aunque conservaba una sonrisa irritante en el rostro—. Vas a ser estilista, ¡qué ridículo te vas a ver en el salón! ¡Un estereotipo! Y todo el tiempo tendrás que recordar que estás ahí, maquillando y peinando gente superficial solo porque no pudiste ganarme.

— Bueno.

—Espera, ¿no te molesta? —Lance parecía sorprendido, tomó un momento para mirarlo bien y después trató de arrebatarle a Keith la hoja de registro—, ¡no tiene caso si no vas a sufrir!

— ¡Olvídalo, ya decidiste! —Keith firmó la hoja dejándola lista para entregar.

— ¡No! ¡Exijo pensarlo mejor!

A decir verdad, aunque entonces estaba molesto por haber perdido y Lance tenía razón en ello, en cuanto llegó a conocer el verdadero valor de un trabajo como el que podía hacerse con lo que aprendía en el curso, hizo todo por tomarlo en serio. Merecía esfuerzo, le ofrecía retos y poco a poco llegó a disfrutarlo. Siempre fue muy visual, solo se trataba de una plataforma nueva. Maquillaje, moda… Aún con todo, nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos.

Era muy solicitado, tenía una lista de clientes que preferían tenerlo a él para arreglar a sus modelos en sets de fotografía y muchas veces también en pequeñas pasarelas. Así como él tenía clientes frecuentes, también se topaba con modelos recurrentes, cosa que facilitaba mucho el trabajo. Excepto por una persona en especial.

Había trabajado varias veces con Takashi Shirogane, y no era que se tratara de un modelo difícil, ni tampoco que los conceptos en los que lo involucraban le parecían imposibles y en general, cada uno de sus encuentros era una experiencia excelente. Por más extraño que pareciera, ese era el problema.

Desde la primera vez que se encontraron en un set pudo notar que Shirogane lograría llegar lejos. En ese entonces, Shirogane había empezado a trabajar con una cadena de moda, una tienda de moda express de concepto sencillo y minimalista muy reconocida. Era un buen trato, y aunque era evidente que no era la primera campaña que Shirogane había conseguido, sí era la más importante para la carrera de Keith en ese momento. Estaba un poco intimidado, no estaba seguro de dónde había visto a Shirogane antes, pero era imposible negar que resultaba… magnético.

Era alto, claramente en forma, dejando de lado la llamativa prótesis de tecnología avanzada, había algo que siempre obligaba a cualquiera a darle una buena mirada mientras se llevaba la vista a su rostro, que también conseguía ser merecedor de reconocimiento. Incluso con la cicatriz cruzando su nariz, pocas cosas podían desviar la atención de la evidente belleza de Shirogane. Sus ojos de una claridad caprichosa podían variar de un precioso gris a una tonalidad más dorada dependiendo de la luz y el entorno. La quijada de Shirogane era definida, y con el tiempo Keith aprendió a acentuar esas líneas para que no fueran nunca pasadas por alto por la cámara. Y su sonrisa… Sin dudas tenía mucho que ver con lo que Keith pensaba en la actualidad sobre él, era perfecta, como debía, sus dientes encajaban perfectamente y hasta las peculiares y marcadas puntas de sus colmillos encontraban su lugar en la más gentil de sus sonrisas. Como si no fuera suficiente, unos hoyuelos parecían también haber sido cincelados en el gesto de forma tan armoniosa que era casi una bendición que sucediera.

Con todo esto, el mayor de sus encantos no podía ser captado en ninguna revista.

Keith había trabajado con modelos de todo tipo, por supuesto siempre se trataba de personas con rostros y cuerpos atractivos, y siempre hacía lo mejor para resaltar todo lo que debía captar la cámara para cada concepto. Reconocía su belleza, por supuesto, pero siempre se mantenía enfocado, trabajaba y terminaba sin dar mucha importancia al efecto de la apariencia de esas personas terminarían por provocar al dejar listo su trabajo. No solo con los modelos, muchas veces se sentía inmune a la gente más hermosa, le pasaba desde más joven.

Era simple, ellos lo veían a él como una persona de servicio y él tampoco se esforzaba demasiado por crear algún vínculo más allá de verificar que estuvieran de acuerdo con los productos que usaba o que siguieran instrucciones.

Shirogane dejó la puerta abierta a una interacción más humana desde el principio. Preguntó por su día cómo hacían otros, pero en lugar de solo ignorar la respuesta y concentrarse en su teléfono, siguió con la conversación tanto como pudo. A veces, mirando atrás, Keith sentía pena por lo malo que era para hacer charla casual y cómo había tratado a Shiro la primera vez. Por suerte, fue solo la primera de muchas.

Era un hombre muy amable y sencillo, a veces le parecía muy distinto a cómo se veía en el resultado final de las sesiones. No por eso negaría que fuera espectacular. Shiro sin duda era bueno para proyectar lo que fuera necesario frente a las cámaras y no dejaba que eso influyera en la persona que de verdad era.

Cuando le contó cómo fue que terminó haciendo ese trabajo, Shiro estuvo carcajeándose tanto que tuvieron que tomar una pausa para que el color se esfumara de su rostro y Keith hasta tuvo que retocar el maquillaje.

Poco a poco, las conversaciones fueron mucho más ligeras y sencillas de llevar, Keith disfrutaba poder contar alguna cosa sobre su vida y conocer más sobre Shiro, a quien veía con mucha frecuencia. Dejando de lado lo que los había llevado a encontrarse en el mundo, había otras cosas en las que compartían interés.

Keith trabajó con él para esa línea de ropa durante un par de años, después volvió a encontrarse con él en campañas de accesorios y perfumes, luego en proyectos extraños y menos comerciales, en los que Shiro aceptaba hacer casi cualquier cosa. Por lo general disfrutaba hacer sesiones con cierto matiz oscuro, estética de horror en la que fácilmente podía dejar de lado la prótesis y convertirse en un monstruo o aprovechar y modificar el brazo para que pareciera sacado de un _thriller_ de ciencia ficción. Curiosamente, eran las favoritas de Keith. No era que creyera que Shiro era un monstruo ni nada así, pero el maquillaje con las cicatrices, sangre falsa y demás detalles alargaban su tiempo juntos.

También tenía la fortuna de poder seguir en contacto por mensajes, y a medida que sus conversaciones se apilaban y crecían en la aplicación solo hacía que se sintiera más cercano. Aunque era difícil al principio, también llegaron a verse fuera del trabajo en algunas ocasiones. ShIro aprendía y recordaba todo lo que contaba y hacía más fácil seguir compartiendo juntos. Era una persona importante para él.

Tal vez para ese momento debió haberse dado cuenta de lo profundo que Shiro había logrado entrar en su mente.

Ahora, cada vez que trabajaba con él, terminaba tardándose más porque se distraía.

Era penoso admitirlo, más porque no lograba entender del todo lo que le ocurría, pero era una clase de distracción muy inconveniente. Shiro le parecía atractivo, _muy_ atractivo y cada vez que tenía que abrirse paso entre sus piernas para poder alcanzar a detallar el color de sus labios y sentía su respiración en el dorso de su mano, se le erizaba la piel de una forma que ningún otro modelo hacía ni siquiera en esa misma posición. Nadie antes lo había puesto tan… nervioso.

Esa mañana, mientras se dirigía al estudio del llamado, no dejaba de pensar en cómo lograría manejar la sensación de tener a Shiro cerca. Al menos no sería el único con quien trabajaría y podría tomar un respiro atendiendo a otra persona.

Cuando llegó al lugar, todavía se sentía adormilado, pero decidió acomodar la estación de maquillaje antes de ir a buscar un café. Iba a la mitad de su tarea cuando un vaso apareció en uno de los espacios vacíos de la mesa donde estaba poniendo sus materiales.

—Buenos días—saludó Shiro al dejar el café, estaba sosteniendo un vaso similar en la otra mano. Sonreía, se notaba de buen humor aunque fuera temprano.

—Hola, gracias—Keith se apresuró a tomar el café que tanta falta le hacía—. Justo quería ir por uno.

—Te leí la mente. Bueno, no lo suficiente. Aquí te dejo crema y azúcar por si te hace falta.

Keith solo pudo asentir y tratar de tragarse la risa tonta ante un chiste sencillo como ese. Esperó hasta que Shiro dejó todo y se alejó un poco para poder acercarse y preparar su café sin decir nada más. Podía hablar con Shiro normalmente, ni siquiera era la primera vez que le traía un café, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan expuesto?

Eran amigos, ¿no? ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Voy a cambiarme mientras terminas…—Shiro dejó su abrigo y mochila en un taburete cerca de la silla de maquillaje y se fue.

Keith pudo respirar.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por alistar todo, cuando por fin se sentó a disfrutar el café con más calma, se entretuvo en revisar el concepto con el que trabajarían ese día. De vez en cuando, miraba a donde estaban Shiro y el fotógrafo de turno junto con el diseñador de la campaña. Le explicaban a Shiro lo que harían, Keith podía verlos señalar marcas y cómo parecía que construían una idea para que también pudiera trabajar en ella.

Lo vio saltar en un lugar en especial y que practicaba cómo sostener el aparato que iban a promocionar. Sería un anuncio apuntado hacia un lado enérgico, dinámico, casi podía asegurar que, si hacían la toma en ese momento saldría bien. Sin saltos, sin edición, sin una gran producción… La sonrisa de Shiro lo convencería de comprar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Ya le vas a decir que te gusta?

Escuchó una voz que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Al darse vuelta encontró a Matt, uno de los ayudantes del set acomodando cables y mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

—No es… eso—contestó y trató de no prestarle más atención. Conociendo a Matt, era evidente que no podría lograrlo.

—Ah, claro. Estabas mirando mucho.

—Obviamente, es el modelo con quien voy a trabajar.

—No hablo solo de hoy—Matt se recargó en la mesa, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca.

—Porque no solo hemos trabajado juntos hoy.

— ¡Keith! ¡Anda, hombre! ¡Si hasta estabas babeando!

—No estaba…

—Shiro es muy guapo.

—Es modelo. Claro que lo es.

—Sí—Matt asintió, apretando los labios—, y siempre trabajas con gente muy bonita. Qué suerte. Aunque, ¿sabes? A nadie lo miras como a él.

—No es cierto.

—Además se llevan bien.

—Es muy profesional.

—Bueno, por la forma en la que te hace reír, es justo que admitas que ustedes no solo se llevan en lo profesional.

Keith se quedó en silencio, mirando las imágenes en su tableta aunque no le transmitían nada en ese momento. Estaba desconectado, incapaz de analizar las palabras de Matt.

—No sé si…

—Yo creo que si lo invitas a salir, te diría que sí—Matt le dio una palmada a la mesa antes de reincorporarse y seguir con su trabajo.

Sin poder evitarlo, después de que Matt se fuera, Keith volvió a dejar la mirada en Shiro. Estaba haciendo la paz con lo que pensaba últimamente de él y, aunque no estaba listo para darle un nombre y mucho menos tratar de expresarlo, de solo imaginar qué podría pensar Shiro se complicaba mucho más.

Tenía muy poca experiencia en esos asuntos. Incluso llegó a sentirse extraño durante la adolescencia, a veces podía estar cómodo con las personas y reconocer que había belleza en ellas, pero jamás había llegado el abrumador deseo del que sus amigos solían hablar tanto. A medida que observaba a Shiro le ponía nervioso que no le agradara porque fuera así de lento. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a manejar esa atracción tan nueva, no sabía si estaría listo para enfrentarla. Claro que, justo ese día, estaría frente a ella aunque quisiera evitarlo.

Shiro regresó a la estacón de maquillaje y, como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, quitó su cabello del camino para que Keith pudiera trabajar en él. Estaba hablando, Keith no ponía mucha atención pero podía suponer que se trataba de algo sobre el concepto. Era una suerte que también él hubiera recibido instrucciones antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Mientras aplicaba la base y se concentraba en preparar el rostro de Shiro para todo lo demás, él se mantenía muy quieto. Hablaba en susurros para no mover demasiado la boca, y Keith podía sentir esos ojos mirándolo a la cara. Una parte de él estaba comenzando a pensar en algo diferente, en que Shiro no fuera tan calmado y que sus manos, en lugar de descansar sobre sus propios muslos, lo tocaran y mantuvieran donde debía para trabajar. Eso era… No era lo que debía pensar.

—Te ves muy serio, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó Shiro, y su voz acarició a Keith como deseaba que hicieran sus manos.

—S-Sí, solo… Creo que todavía tengo sueño.

—Oh. Si quieres, entre este y el siguiente cambio puedo traerte otro café.

—No es necesario, podría ir por él mientras toman tus fotos—y así podría evitar mirar todo el tiempo—. Gracias, aunque no tienes que ocuparte de eso.

— ¿En ningún otro momento puedo traerte café?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No quisiera incomodarte, si acaso se me vuelve a ocurrir.

—Oye, jamás lo harías.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Baja la vista—Keith pidió, cambió los utensilios y comenzó con el sombreado necesario. Shiro fue obediente, de nuevo colocándose a la disposición de Keith—. En serio, no me incomoda. Al contrario, no quiero que hagas más de lo que debes. Vas a cansarte.

— ¿Trayendo café? ¡Dios, mío! ¿Tan débil me veo? —Shiro exageró e hizo que Keith retrocediera y se riera. Al verlo de nuevo, le estaba sonriendo. Era contagioso.

De nuevo, pensó que sería el momento perfecto para tan solo sentarse sobre sus piernas y ser sostenido por él.

—Vas a estar saltando, Shiro—contestó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a señalarle que bajara la vista para seguir trabajando. Era más un recordatorio para sí mismo—. ¿Sabes qué? Yo voy a conseguir algo para ti. Una bebida rehidratante, te hará falta.

— ¡Oh y qué lo digas! Con las luces, la ropa y la actividad, sí que me dará calor…

— ¿Ves?

—Salvándome como siempre.

—Es un gusto—Keith le dio un toque con una brocha limpia a la punta de su nariz, jugando con él después de esas bromas.

Dejó a Shiro listo, después del maquillaje arregló su cabello y volvió a sentarse. Antes de ir a donde harían las fotografías, Shiro apretó su hombro y le agradeció como siempre hacía. Keith sintió un hormigueo extenderse por toda su espalda desde el punto en el que la mano de Shiro lo había tocado. Tomó un respiro y trató de ocultar su emoción en cansancio.

Cuando la sesión comenzó, pensó que iba a enloquecer. No podía dejar de ver a Shiro y en varias ocasiones lo llamaron entre tomas para arreglarlo de nuevo. Shiro estaba agitado después de un rato, y verlo jadeando tan solo sumaba puntos al lío que tenía ya hecho en la cabeza.

La pausa para conseguir las bebidas le vino muy bien, pero cuando regresó para entregársela a Shiro, no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Después de pensarlo un poco, pudo recordar dónde sería lógico que estuviera.

Llegó al vestidor y llamó a la puerta, entonces Shiro contestó, asegurando que podía pasar. Tomó un respiro y entró, tan casual como otras veces.

Shiro se había cambiado, al inicio de la sesión había usado un atuendo un tanto casual aunque estilizado, fluía con el movimiento de sus saltos como los diseñadores querían. Pero, según parecía, la segunda sección tendría un enfoque más formal. Shiro vestía un traje completo, le quedaba de maravilla y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía con uno… Era por completo nuevo. Para ser alguien inmerso en el ambiente de la moda y que requería que fuera consciente del aspecto de las personas, nunca había puesto tanta atención a un traje como ahora.

Tal vez era un tanto estúpido, quedarse parado junto a la puerta mientras Shiro caminaba por ahí, todavía descalzo, pero no por ello menos… Dios, todo era tan abrumador de pronto.

—Aquí está, fresco como te hace falta—le extendió la bebida cuando consiguió salir del trance y moverse como una persona normal.

—Mil gracias, Keith—Shiro aceptó y mientras abría la tapa fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Miró a Keith y dio unos golpecitos al sitio a su lado.

Sin que dijera nada más, Keith fue a sentarse también, dando sorbos a su café.

No tenía mucho tiempo de descanso después de todo, tan solo lo que demoraran en cambiar el set. Keith tenía la impresión de que el cuarto iba haciéndose más y más pequeño, el sillón de seguro también estaba haciéndose más estrecho, porque podía jurar que había espacio entre ellos y ahora podía sentir la pierna de Shiro junto a la suya y sus brazos rozar con cada movimiento.

— ¿No hay nada que debas cambiar para la siguiente sección? —Preguntó Shiro.

—Creo que solo tengo que arreglarte el cabello otra vez y un retoque simple. Tengo que arreglar a la otra modelo, pero todavía no había llegado cuando fui por las bebidas…

—Qué raro…

En realidad, sí lo era. Retrasos así no se daban y aunque siguieron hablando sobre el tema, no consiguieron llegar a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria. Al final, Shiro y Keith salieron del vestidor y volvieron a la estación de maquillaje.

El set se veía diferente. Era un arreglo en tono sólido y oscuro, iluminado con delicadeza con otros detalles. En un extremo había un par de paneles que con una luz simulaban una ventana iluminada, también había algunas lámparas pequeñas que usaban para crear efectos y las luces principales con flashes y rebotadores ya dispuestas como debían.

—Romelle no vendrá—Keith escuchó que alguien hablaba con el diseñador y el fotógrafo—, parece que está atascada en un choque. Está bien, pero su seguro está demorando demasiado y…

—No importa, ¡no tenemos modelo! —Se quejó el diseñador, masajeándose las sienes.

—Espero que de verdad esté bien…—Shiro murmuró en la silla, quieto mientras Keith trabajaba con él.

—Yo creo que sí, y es cierto que solucionar esas cosas es muy tardado.

La discusión seguía en el set mientras trataban de reajustar el concepto para que no tuvieran que volver agendar a todos otro día y pudieran tomar las fotografías sin Romelle en ese momento. Parecía complicado y aunque Keith no quería estresarse por algo que no estaba en sus manos, no podía evitar la incomodidad que le generaba a través de Shiro. Él seguía atento a la conversación y tenía una expresión algo preocupada mientras Keith arreglaba su cabello, después de todo, su tiempo estaba en juego. Claro, el de Keith también, pero estaba seguro que Shiro tenía una agenda mucho más agitada que él.

— ¿Y si consiguen a otra persona que tenga la misma estatura? —Matt sugirió metiéndose en la plática mientras sostenía el soporte de uno de los rebotadores de luz—. Podrían cerrar el encuadre y no mostrar mucho del rostro.

— ¿Y el contrato del producto?

—Solicitaron a Shirogane, quién más estuviera ahí no les interesaba tanto. Podría funcionar—el diseñador soltó un suspiro y revisó su tableta de nuevo. Sin apartar la vista, se dirigió al fotógrafo—. ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda venir ahora?

—Tendría que hacer llamadas, es repentino…

— ¿Qué tal Keith? —Matt volvió a opinar.

Keith se quedó quieto en cuanto sintió todas las miradas en el set ir a donde él estaba. Incluso Shiro estaba mirándolo.

— ¿Keith?

—Ya está aquí y seguro no tendría problemas para arreglarse. La ropa que trajo hoy podría quedar bien, ¿no creen?

Keith escuchó eso y volvió a mirar su propia ropa. Llevaba una chamarra de cuero que había conseguido hacía poco y debajo una camiseta negra sin mangas que le quedaba algo suelta, los pantalones ajustados eran del mismo color y no tenían ninguna gracia en particular, según él, y le parecían menos decentes a medida que era observado.

El fotógrafo y el diseñador se acercaron a Keith y lo miraron más de cerca. Lo hicieron apartarse un poco de donde estaba Shiro y lo examinaron de arriba abajo, haciendo comentarios sobre lo que debería arreglar para estar a la altura de las fotografías. Era casi como si Keith no estuviera ahí, justo frente a ellos mientras hablaban de él. No era la primera vez que escuchaba discusiones sobre cómo debían presentarse los modelos, pero jamás imaginó que estaría en esa posición alguna vez. Era… una situación muy extraña.

Mientras ellos hablaban y Keith no sabía qué hacer, sintió la mano de Shiro tomar la suya, llamando su atención de inmediato. Al verlo, Shiro le sonrió y guiñó con ligereza, casi como si fuera involuntario.

—Tranquilo, lo harás bien—le dijo tan amable y sincero como siempre era.

—Las uñas en negro podrían dar un buen toque—comentó el fotógrafo—, es una buena combinación, cambiaría solo un poco el concepto, pero creo que el contraste de lo formal y su estilo podrían ser efectivos.

—Kogane, ¿estarías de acuerdo?

—Ah… Claro, sí.

—Bien. Cuando termines con Shirogane, por favor toma tu tiempo con tu imagen. Sigue el estilo que ya tienes solo… más. Más—hizo unos gestos vagos y después se retiraron para reajustar el set.

¿Qué diablos significaba “más”? ¿ _Más_ qué?

— ¿Tú crees que me paguen por modelar? —Le preguntó a Shiro, él tan solo se puso a reír.

Siguió con su trabajo, dejó que Shiro se levantara y después de acomodarse frente al espejo como no hacía desde que era un estudiante, volvió a ponerse nervioso. ¿Cuántas personas verían las fotos? Sabía que no mucha gente solía poner atención a la publicidad, y también estaba seguro que podía confiar en la guía de todos los involucrados para que saliera bien. Siendo honesto, también podría apoyarse en su propia experiencia para lograrlo.

Tomó un respiro y comenzó con su maquillaje, siguió el consejo del diseñador y se concentró en tomar su tiempo. Esperaba que eso pudiera lograr el _más_ que querían de él. Arregló su cabello en una coleta y después buscó algunos accesorios para terminar, un par de guantes y una gargantilla.

Cuando se levantó y se acercó al punto entre la cámara y las luces, la decoración era un tanto distinta. Habían incorporado más calidez en las luces y más intensidad en la figura que parecía una ventana. Llegó con Shiro y se quedó a su lado.

Le entregaron el reloj inteligente para el cual se hacía la campaña. Shiro lo ayudó a ajustarlo, que aunque no era complicado, sentía las manos temblar y estaba tardando mucho en ponérselo.

— ¿Listo? —Le preguntó al verlo, puso las manos en sus hombros y lo movió un poco como si buscara aflojarlo—. Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, espero que salga bien.

Después de las primeras instrucciones y que él se sintiera demasiado rígido siguiéndolas, hicieron una pausa en la que Shiro lo ayudó a relajarse y sacudir el nerviosismo. Al final, estaba riéndose un poco en lugar de quedarse callado cuando se sentía tonto. Se colocaron en posición y comenzaron con el trabajo de verdad.

Todo el mundo le aseguró que estaba bien que no se vieran iguales, le pidieron que se concentrara en la idea salvaje y agresiva de carácter más _rocker_ mientras que la postura de Shiro se mantenía en un margen más formal. Con todo, era perfecta, seria y firme sin ocultar cierto toque de encanto necesario en publicidad. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido por la atmósfera de sensualidad que las luces rojas creaban, estaba perdiéndose al estar tan cerca de Shiro y mirarlo como ahora. Las luces hacían que su rostro fuera más irreal que de costumbre y era difícil poner atención cuando le pedían que mirara a otro lado. Sus ojos inevitablemente terminaban de nuevo en los de Shiro. Lo ponía ansioso.

Recordó las palabras de Shiro, sin duda en ese espacio tan pequeño entre los dos comenzaba a hacer calor. No solo eso…

Estaba poniéndolo hambriento…

En cuanto la sesión terminó y las luces rojas salieron de su vista, Keith siguió con ellas en la mente. El efecto de ellas seguía quemando detrás de sus párpados y en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Escuchó al diseñador y al fotógrafo dar más instrucciones, que se despedían de los demás y agradecían su tiempo y participación para tener la sesión lista, pero en lo único que se concentró fue en seguir a Shiro cuando él se alejó del set y fue al camerino.

Había algo creciendo, apoderándose de su mente a medida que daba un paso tras otro en la misma dirección que Shiro. Todo se desenfocaba y lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era él, en lo que acababa de compartir con él… Lo alcanzó cuando llegó a la puerta del camerino.

Entró detrás de Shiro.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Keith jaló a Shiro y se lanzó a él como un desesperado, acertando por golpe de suerte a encontrar sus labios y besarlo sin detener las revoluciones de su mente. En un atropello, lo empujó contra la puerta y siguió besándolo mientras Shiro lo recibía como si no estuviera explotando frente a él. Tardó en darse cuenta, pero Shiro lo mantuvo cerca, tomándolo de la cintura mientras él buscaba más y más del modelo.

Se escuchó a sí mismo gemir cuando Shiro dio la vuelta al asunto y lo levantó del suelo, apoyándolo en el muro y volviendo a besarlo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Se aferró a él, siguió besándolo y buscó que fuera tan profundo como fuera posible. Le faltaba el aliento, pero no importaba, temblaba, estaba jalándolo muy fuerte…

Solo podía pensar en Shiro y en el calor que sentía en ese momento.

Era una locura, su cuerpo estaba jugándole una mala pasada.

—No sé qué me está pasando—se escuchó a sí mismo admitir entre jadeos, justo antes de interrumpirse con otro sonido cuando Shiro besó su cuello—. _Ah_ , Shiro…

— ¿Quieres parar?

— ¡No! —Lo jaló y volvió a besarlo, no quería que esto se detuviera.

—Bien… Está bien, Keith…

Shiro asintió siguió besándolo. Poco a poco y a medida que podía concentrarse en su propio pulso y en la sensación cálida del cuerpo de Shiro contra el suyo, fue calmándose. Era extraño, pues estaba en una situación muy intensa e incontrolable, pero ahora todo parecía encajar. Se colgó mejor de Shiro y acarició su cabello, desordenando el peinado en el que tanto había trabajado sin que le importara más. Solo quería tocar.

—Me gustas…—admitió después de un beso particularmente largo y todavía sintiéndose débil por él. Se lamió los labios y estaba tan cerca de Shiro que casi podía jurar haber lamido los suyos también—. Mucho…

—Ah, Keith…—Shiro volvió a besarlo.

La forma en la que Shiro decía su nombre lo hacía estremecer aún más. Incluso cuando no obtuvo una respuesta a su declaración, los besos, su voz y esas manos tocándolo lo tenían alcanzando el paraíso. No estaba tan perdido y podía participar más consciente de todo lo que su cuerpo recibía. Estaba feliz con haber podido decirlo, por supuesto que más aún con que Shiro siguiera sus deseos.

—Shiro…—Llamó, ansioso con todo lo que obtenía, y por supuesto consiguió más con solo hacerlo.

Shiro se adueñó de sus labios y aunque de seguro solo buscaba ajustar la forma en la que lo sostenía, sus manos moviéndose y tocando a Keith le parecían caricias muy bienvenidas. Shiro lo apartó de la pared y lo llevó cargando hasta sentarse en el sillón, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas sin dejar de atender su boca tan impaciente.

Keith lo abrazó por encima de los hombros y siguió besándolo, cediendo solo para que las atenciones de Shiro viajaran a otros puntos, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda los besos se colocaban en su cuello como si enmarcaran la gargantilla que lo adornaba. Lo hacía temblar, sentir un escalofrío tras otro recorriéndole la columna e incluso las piernas.

—Me gustas tanto…—Shiro por fin contestó, gruñendo contra su cuello después de que Keith se moviera un poco sobre su regazo.

El aliento de Shiro chocando contra su piel y el tono tan bajo de su voz hicieron que la piel de Keith se encendiera, regalándole otro quebrado sonido como respuesta.

—Shiro, yo… No sé… Nunca he estado así antes…

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Las manos de Shiro rodearon su cintura.

—No lo sé… ¿Esto? ¿Solo esto está bien?

—Lo que quieras—Shiro volvió a besarlo, esta vez en la comisura de sus labios—. Cuando tú quieras, Keith…

Era tan tierno que hizo que Keith se ocultara de nuevo, no quería que viera su cara tan roja. Lo único que consiguió fueron más besos en la punta de su oreja, que aunque lo hicieron temblar, no merecían ninguna queja. Se movió un poco, relajando su peso y recargándolo sobre Shiro.

Los dos soltaron una queja al unísono.

Se había sentido muy bien. Keith buscó más de eso. Se movió lentamente, aferrándose a Shiro mientras empujaba la cadera en él. Shiro lo llamaba, repitiendo si quería parar, sus manos bajaban más hacia la cadera de Keith hasta acompañar sus movimientos. Keith jadeaba, yendo más rápido, presionando más y asombrado con lo que lograba.

Shiro sonaba aún mejor que antes.

Volvieron a besarse sin bajar el ritmo, al contrario, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez hasta que todo se sentía demasiado caliente. Estaba sudando, jadeando.

Entonces hubo un fuerte llamado a la puerta que hizo a Keith saltar del regazo de Shiro. Fue un milagro que no se cayera con lo torpes que se sentían sus piernas.

— ¡Shirogane! ¡Pronto vamos a entregar el estudio, solo vamos a limpiar, no hace falta que se queden! —les dijeron desde afuera.

Keith no podía identificar de quién era esa voz y estaba algo asustado por la interrupción. Después estaba tan solo molesto.

Miró a Shiro levantarse y ambos exhalaron cansados. Estaba hecho un desastre. Y seguía siendo devastadoramente bello. Shiro se acercó a él, tomó su mano y besó su cara.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo cuando salgamos? —Preguntó Shiro acariciando su mano. El metal de sus dedos de verdad lo refrescaba en ese momento, tal vez podría mitigar el calor que estaba consumiéndolo.

—Solo si habrá más de esto después—tal vez no…

Shiro sonrió y lo soltó con la excusa de ir a cambiarse, también le recordó que debía recoger sus materiales antes de irse.

Keith tan solo aceptó y volvió al sillón por un momento, admirando a Shiro mientras dejaba el saco y la camisa colgados en una percha dentro del vestidor. Para cuando comenzó a sacarse el cinturón, Keith se levantó y se apresuró fuera del cuarto. No estaba seguro de si estaba nervioso porque no se sintiera listo o porque no sería capaz de evitar volver a echarse sobre Shiro si se quedaba.

De cualquier forma, ya podría descubrirlo después.

Estaba contento con lo que había podido comprender a raíz de ese momento y de esa tarde con Shiro, no podía pedir nada mejor. Shiro aceptaba sus sentimientos, los correspondía y le permitió comprobar que siempre había tiempo para él. No había tal cosa como ser lento para la atracción, llegaba cuando era lo mejor. Y no había nada que pudiera superar tener a Shiro a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ♥ Kudear ♥ y comentar ♥
> 
> Siganme en [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Laufeholmes) que tengo Twitter y a veces subo hilos y otras cosas.


End file.
